La Habitación de Near
by VerityMalfoy
Summary: Roger le ha pedido a Mello que entregue algo al pequeño Near, que encontrara el llegar a su alcoba


**La Habitación de Near**

-Mello, necesito que me hagas un favor

-Que necesitas, Roger?- acaso no puede hacerlo el mismo, mordí una barra de chocolate y espere sus indicaciones

-Tengo que ir a resolver un problema fuera del orfanato, entrégale esto a Near por favor

Que carajo, me ha visto cara de ser el sirviente de ese maldito mocoso...

-Por supuesto, Roger- dije tomando lo que el viejo me ofrecía con una falsa sonrisa

-Ah estas hora ya Near, debe de estar en su habitación, muchas gracias Mello, no te metas en problemas

Era un trabajo escrito por el enano, yo había presentado el mismo ensayo un par de días antes, pero la nota reflejada en esas hojas era un perfecto 10, mientras que yo solo había obtenido un 9.9. Acaso Roger intenta provocarme, como se le ocurre darme a mí la semejante tarea de ir a entregarle esto a Near... Los pasillos estaban desiertos, ya son las 9 de la noche, así que es normal que todos estén en sus habitaciones. Camine sin prisa hasta llegar a la alcoba de Near, que estaba justo al lado de la mía, la puerta estaba cerrada, si tenia un poco de suerte estaría dormido, solo tendría que entrar, dejar los papeles encima de su mesa de noche y salir sin siquiera mirarle. Pose mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrí lentamente, el cuarto estaba sumido en penumbras y un pequeño cuerpo yacía en la cama. Nunca antes había entrado en esa habitación ¿para que? si era la suya realmente no me importaba, pude observar lo ordenado que era el pequeño mocoso, todo esta impecable, todo en su lugar.

Entre sigilosamente.

-Ahh...ah

Ese sonido hizo que se me helara la sangre, mire a Near por un momento, esta dormido, pero aun así se movía un poco, la manta lo cubría por completo, lo único que podía verse del chico, era su rostro pálido, pero aun en la oscuridad podía notarse un leve sonrojo, me acerque a el, quizás estaba enfermo, toque su frente, estaba húmeda y su piel ardía. Por dios estaba ardiendo en fiebre, coloque en ensayo en su mesa de noche y palpe su cuello.

El pequeño se estremeció y un jadeo ahogado escapo de sus labios, tenia que llevarlo a la enfermería, se que es mi rival, casi mi enemigo, lo detesto, lo odio con toda mi alma, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, solo en ese estado. Tome la manta y la retire de su cuerpo.

Lo que vi... fue la imagen mas sorprendente que he visto en mi vida, la sorpresa invadió mi rostro y mi corazón dio un vuelco involuntario, pude sentir como los colores subían a mis mejillas, nunca hubiera imaginado nada parecido de Near.

El pequeño Near, el niño perfecto, el puro e intocable Near, estaba vestido únicamente con su habitual camisa blanca desabotonada por completo, dejando ver su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo, y entre sus piernas una evidente erección, el pequeño conejo blanco no estaba enfermo, estaba teniendo sueños húmedos.

Esperen... acabo de llamar a Near, pequeño conejo blanco... creo que me ha afectado mucho lo que acabo de ver, y a quien no, en mi pantalón estoy sintiendo una ligera molestia.

-Por favor- Near aun seguía dormido, pero hablaba en sueños, Como me partiría de risa si fuera Roger el que lo hubiera encontrado así, una de sus manos recorrió su cuerpo, pero antes de llegar a su masculinidad lo detuve, creo que seria divertido jugar un poco con el.

-Nmh...- Un quejido de protesta fue lo único que escapo de sus labios antes de que sintiera mi lengua en la punta de su miembro, lo lamí suavemente, regocijándome con los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, jugueteé con el un rato, pero quería que me suplicara por mas, me detuve y sople la punta, la pequeña motita de algodón arqueo la espalda, pose ambas manos sobre las suyas para evitar que se moviera, pero las retire casi al instante, preocupado que mi peso sobre el hiciera que se despertara.

-No te detengas- su voz era suplicante

Pero me retire de la cama y me senté en la silla que estaba adelante de un pequeño escritorio.

-Mmm..Meello, por favor- oír mi nombre en esos labios, en ese momento, casi muero del susto, pero sin embargo Near aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados, estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños con conmigo, fue casi inevitable que en mis labios se dibujara una sonrisa que estaba entre malicia y satisfacción. Por fin le he ganado en algo, he hecho que se sienta de esta manera. Yo tampoco podría aguantar mucho tiempo esta sensación entre mis piernas.

-Near- susurre en su oreja antes de lamerla lentamente, este gesto vasto y sobro para que el pequeño abriera lentamente los ojos, al principio parecía no comprender lo que sucedía, pero luego de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Que haces aquí?- intento decir calmadamente, tratando de apartarme de encima suyo.

-Eres un pequeño pervertido Near- seguí susurrando, rozando mis labios contra su oreja, podía sentirlo estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo, el calor de su cuerpo, es realmente exquisito- Cuantas veces has soñado conmigo Near?

El cuerpo del peliblanco se tenso al escuchar estas palabras, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, eso quería decir que no era la primera vez.

-¿Me deseas Near?- empecé a mordisquear y chupar su oreja como si fuera de chocolate, sus manos estrujaban las blancas sabanas de la cama. Se mordió los labios obviamente no iba a responder esa pregunta, pero yo quería una respuesta, baje mi mano a su miembro y empecé a masajearlo lentamente de arriba a abajo, estaba tan duro, seguramente ya debía de doler. Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojitos grises, me acerque a su rostro, y lamí sus labios.

Había estado en situaciones parecidas muchas veces, la verdad es que Matt y yo habíamos tenido encuentros muy parecidos a ese, pero con Near la adrenalina que sentía, el fuego que quema dentro de mi es mil veces mayor que el que siento estando con Matt. No opuso demasiada resistencia, ya solo se dejo llevar por el deseo, el beso al principio fue dulce y suave, con el sabor a gloria, pero rápidamente cambio a uno mas brusco, torpe y apasionado, buscando desesperadamente el cuerpo del contrario, nuestras lenguas danzaban al mismo tiempo que nuestras caderas se refregaban la una contra la otra para tener un mayor contacto.

A mitad del beso fue como si despertara y me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me separe rápidamente de Near y lo observe fijamente, no podía dejarme llevar por mis hormonas, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta cuando sentí un par de brazos en mi estomago, un cuerpo cálido aferrándose a mi espalda.

-No te vayas- su voz sonaba como un sollozo ahogado- ya que lo sabes, no tiene sentido ocultarlo- no me soltaba como si tuviera miedo a que me fuera, se coloco en frente de mi, poso ambas manos en mi cuello y unió nuestros labios en un tibio roce, pude sentir como unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba- Te amo, Mello.

Tome su cintura y lo acerque aun mas a mi cuerpo, en ese preciso instante podría haber muerto de alegría y no entendía por que.

Una Semana después

-Veo que tu y Mello ahora se llevan muy bien- dijo Roger mientras el peliblanco armaba un puzzle

-Si, gracias a ti Roger, si no hubieras mandado a Mello a mi cuarto esa noche, creo que seguiríamos como antes.

-Pero de que hablas Near, si tu me dijiste que le pidiera a Mello que te entregara esos papeles.

Una minúscula sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Near mientras colocaba la última pieza terminando de armar su puzzle.


End file.
